Let's Play a Game
by GigiJo
Summary: When Abby brings up a game for them to play Ziva starts thinking of what she wants from her new life. Tiva.
1. Ziva

Ziva sat at her desk dutifully doing her paperwork. She felt a bit stretched between studying for her citizenship test and doing her work causing her to sigh and rub her eyes. Tony eyed her from his desk carefully sliding open his desk drawer removing a straw. He bit off a piece of the paper and chewed taking aim. 1..she looked up, he hid he straw pretending to work, 2..she goes back to reading a study guide, he takes aim, 3..she goes back to typing up her report, he blows the spit ball at her. Direct hit to the forehead he laughs lowly as he hides the offending item before she looks up at him. She should really have been annoyed by the fact that he had done it, but she had missed his antics.

"Tony, I know it was you."

"Oh, really Probie. What makes you say that?"

"For one thing you are the only one dim enough to do that to a former assassin. Secondly, there is a bit of paper stuck to the side of your mouth here. Lastly, stop calling me PROBIE!" she nearly shouted the last bit to the entire building, she blushed almost embarrassedly. She was glad they were back to there normal banter, but he was annoying sometimes, ok most of the time. "Well, excuse me, Agent Da-veed." Tony deflected with a huge grin wiping away his evidence in the process.

Gibbs picked this moment to walk in to the bullpen coffee in hand. "Ziva, you are the probie. Get over it." As Gibbs back was to Tony he took the opportunity to stuck his tongue out at her like a five year old, not even more of a two year old.

"He also was spitting spit balls at me," she said to defend her character.

"Snitch," Tony muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his head after a Gibbs slap.

"Heard that."

"Of course you would my ninja. Only of course," he spoke softer with a small smile glad to have her back and able to use her ninja skills on him again. He looked up but she was no where in sight which was the origin of his stomach dropping and his panic. Had she been a daydream. The wind being knocked from him as he was then pinned to his desk and her cool breath crawling over his skin. He sighed involuntarily inwardly relieved she was still there.

"What was that?"

Before he could answer Gibbs's phone rang and after a quick conversation he hung up the others scrambled anticipating for a case, but a glance from Gibbs told them that it would be another quiet day. Except for Abby bounding in pigtails swaying to and fro. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the bullpen vibrating from all the caffeine in her system. "Guys, guys I was thinking since we don't have any work that we could have lunch together. The five of us, I asked Ducky and Palmer but they were busy. You guys aren't busy right?" Ziva thought the idea was a good one, which would further push them past and back to normal.

"Love to Abs," Tony eagerly replied standing from his desk grinning from the prospect of putting off more of the mountainous paperwork that sat in front of him, and spending more time out of the office with Ziva. Gibbs grunted and sent him a look that clearly read, 'No, your gonna finish you work'. "You know what, nevermind, I really need to get a handle on this _work._" he said with disdain removing a file from the top and getting started on it.

"Can't come either, Abs. Vance has me doing something for the cyber unit, maybe next time," McGee piped up from where he was staring a bit too intensely at the screen. Abby turned on Ziva quickly causing the Israeli to jump a little, ignoring this she gave her a pointed glare. "Your not too busy for me are you. I'm only your friend," Abby whined, knowing full well that Ziva had no choice in the matter she shook her head no.

"I would be delighted to accompany you for lunch."

"Gibbs?" Abby asked a little hopefully, to which he signed to her he'd already eaten lunch and gave an apologetic shrug of the shoulders. "Oh, I guess it's just me and you Agent David."

With that they were off leaving the boys to their work. For some reason Ziva found that she was more so saddened by the fact Tony would not going to join them than any of the others. She put it off to the fact that he made her laugh more easily than the others causing her to forget of the recent events. Abs voice pulled her from her reverie, "So I was hoping that the guys would at least have come, because I was reminded of this game last night when I was watching one of those late night shows. Could have been fun to know their answers. Now it's just us girls. Here's how it goes, I pick three people then tell them to you and you have to say which you'd marry, screw, or throw off a cliff. It's all in fun and games."

"I do not want to marry, screw, or throw anyone off a cliff,"Ziva groaned as they sat outside a bistro waiting for the waiter. She knew something was up from the mischievous look in the Goths eyes. "It's a game, you don't literally do those things. Ziva just play it with me. I'm giving you your much needed girly time. Or would you rather me ask you if you want to get a tattoo?"

"Alright, alright. I will play the silly little game," she smiled.

"Great we'll take turns so get you noggin thinking of three guys. Course I'll go first. Hmm...George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon. Three gorgeous men, now go!" Ziva was interrupted by the waiter taking their drink orders.

"I would marry George Clooney, I would screw Matt, and I'd cliff Brad."

"Interesting," laughed Abby.

"Abby," Ziva nearly whined after which she joined in on the mirth this game seemed to provide. "Your turn then, hmm," she thought long and hard on it but she could not think of any so she thought of the men they worked with and she smirked mischievously. "Alright, I have one. Gibbs, Ducky, and Director Vance."

Abby laughed shaking her head in the process, "I would totally marry Ducky, screw Gibbs, and cliff Vance. And since you used our co workers I am too. Tony, McGee, and Palmer." Ziva didn't even give it a second thought as the answer spewed from her mouth. "I would marry Tony, screw McGee, cliff Palmer." Ziva didn't miss the look that came across Abby's face when she said she'd marry Tony. "What?"

"Nothing," she quickly said changing the subject back to something less threatening to Ziva's psyche. The rest of the lunch went on without broaching the subject of the Tony and Ziva affair. Though Ziva kept getting distracted by picturing herself and her partner together like together together the house with the yard, white picket fence, a green eyed boy playing with a dog in the front yard, him and her sitting and watching. It felt right to her, but she still tried to shake the thoughts that plagued her. Ever since the whole capturing in Somalia she had been faced with the fact of her own mortality and what she really wanted from life. Before she was all about Mossad and pleasing her father, never actually having the right footing in either NCIS or Mossad. Always waiting for the day she was to be recalled to her home country. She tried to make such strong ties, like before when they'd been separated she'd only kept in touch with her friends that she was not as close to as with her partner Anthony DiNozzo. Trying not to think that she would never see her partner ever again. Before she could never have those ties and not feel guilty.

She Ziva David, just wanted a normal life like the majority of the other schmoes in the world. A place and a life to call her own and hug it to herself not ever letting go. Starting all over.

**A/N: I love this little ficlet. Review it please. It's up to the reviewers to keep it going I just want one person to keep me going or tell me that it's good enough to stop here. =) My first ever fanfic for NCIS. I have a few others for Harry Potter, but only my BFF has read them. **


	2. Tony

Chapter 2:

When they got back it seemed as if he was on the edge of his seat anticipating her arrival. It didn't go unnoticed by the ever busy Timothy McGee, he shook his head and filed it away for when he sat in front of his typewriter. Just when he thought DiNozzo was going to fall off his seat though the elevator dinged and he shot back into his seat and began to arbitrarily type things on his keyboard.

"How was lunch, Zee?" He questioned trying to look like he was doing actual work, which drove her into suspicion. Something was up, but it wasn't what she thought he had been worried after the first twenty minutes of her being gone causing him to be distracted from doing any form of work. His mind taking him to horrible places, he wished often that he could be where ever she went. Of course he could never do that now could he, not with what had happened and not to mention the no dating co workers rule. He tried so hard to look busy he missed her sidling up behind him before she answered.

"DiNozzo, what did you do?" Her mouth dangerously close to his ear that he shivered from surprise and the closeness. He was always willing to throw out Gibbs's rules he did still have his own.

"Nothing, Agent David," he so liked the sound of agent in front of her surname it sounded permanent instead of the 'officer' part where she could be sent away with any whim of her father. He caught the smirk she gave him from using her new title it caused his own goofy heart warming smile.

"Then why are you typing nonsense into the notepad application?" she pointed out. Busted he thought as he finally took notice of the jumble of words covering half the window. He quickly shut his screen off, looking around wide eyed. She laughed at his lack of an answer and went to sit at her desk, checking her email.

He turned his screen back on after closing the notepad window he cleared his throat, "You distracted me, that's all," he went on ignoring the look she gave him, "So you never answered my question. How was your lunch?"

"To answer your question it was...lunch," was her simple coy reply.

He made a face putting his hands behind his head, "You guys took an awful long time. What'd talk about, Probie? Did Abs talk you into a tattoo?"

"I am trying to do my work here Tony. And no we did not talk about tattoos," she sounded annoyed at him, it probably had to do with the probie comment. She took out her study guide for her citizenship test and started reviewing it.

"Hm, did you talk about boys?" he completely ignored the fact that she glared at him, "Ooh, it was about boys. Hm, who can Miss David be talking to our resident goth about? Is it...ow!" She had nailed him with a paper ball right in the face. "So if it wasn't boys, tattoos', or other girly things what'd you talk about," it all came out in a sort of whine but not really.

"Nothing...important. Mostly it is was Abby that did the talking."

"Fine then. McProbie cover for me I'm going to take a break," he directed of McGee. He wanted answers and it seemed he would have to brave asking, no begging, Abs what they talked about for so long. Ziva looked disappointed at his departure.

"Tony, you still have paperwork and I don't want to get Gibbs slapped because your bored."

"I'm senior agent here and that means I'm in charge when Gibbs isn't here. If I want to take a break and stretch my legs, I will. See ya in ten." With one last glance at Ziva he walked over to the elevators pressing the button for Abby's level. He knew it was a ad idea the moment he walked into Abby's lab, for one Ziva would get wind of his prying and probably hurt him in some ninja way. It was too late when she suddenly whipped around startling him. He put his hand to his chest, "Abs don't do that! I almost had a heart attack."

"Relax, Tony. I just wanted to catch him. Him and his magic." Tony pretty much guessed the he and him she spoke was the boss. He shrugged it off and came to stand next to her a Caf-Pow! in hand. "What's the occasion?"

"Hm," he answered absentmindedly staring at the new pictures of the team flashing on her screensaver. Looked to have been taken that morning without their notice. She followed his line of sight to one Ziva David reminding her of the lunch and the game.

"It's too bad you missed lunch with us Tony."

He shifted his head to look at her, "Why is that?"

She rolled her eyes they were so obvious sometimes and sometimes they were just playing dumb as if the whole of NCIS and probably the world didn't know. "Well, me and Ziva played this awesome game that I saw on a late night show while downing shots with a friend and-"

"Is this friend's name T-I-M-M-Y M-C-G-E-E?" he asked smirking, he did remember Tim coming in pretending not to have a hangover even though he wore sunglasses and his shirt was off a few buttons. She just laughed and nodded.

"So like I was saying you missed a great game. It's called Marry, Screw, Cliff...that's what I call it anyways. You have to say which you'd marry, screw, or cliff out of the three I pick for you."

"I heard about this game, though it was on a movie called-"

"Of course you'd heard about it from a movie," she rolled her eyes, "**You **wanna play?" At his ascent she put on her best thinking face. "Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Aniston, and....uh, um...Sarah Jessica Parker. I think, yeah thats good enough."

"Easy, marry Jolie, screw Aniston, and cliff Sarah." Tony really liked this game, made him think mostly he thought of these women in the context of the roles they played. Jolie having played an assassin he made the link with Ziva. What was he thinking about? he thought. Instead of putting more thought to the 'he wanted to marry Ziva' he thought up three for Abs. "James Cagney, James Stewart, Cary Grant."

"Marry Grant, screw Stewart, cliff Cagney."

"Why'd you cliff Cagney? He's great in-" she put a hand up, narrowing his eye's.

"Deal with it DiNozzo. My turn anyways," he nodded, thinking up his own for when it was his turn again. While Abby had wanted to go on a bit more then spring in on him he probably would be called back up to the bullpen at any moment. "Ziva, Jardine, and Kensey from the LA office."

"Since I've never met said Kensey I'd rather screw her over Jardine. Jardine has problems," he explained thinking back to all the germ-aphobe precautions she took a chill went down his spine at the joke Ziva had once made involving a full body condom.

"Does that mean you'd marry Ziva?"

"Of course," he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was too. He felt like changing the subject as soon as she started to vibrate in her boots. "I need to get back up stairs." He gave a quick hug then bolted from there as fast as he could, how stupid could he be for being so frank about his love for Ziva David. He wondered if Abs had done the same for her, he knew the happy-go-lucky goth would have caught on to the charade he put up for the sake of protecting his heart. From the fact that maybe she didn't return the feelings. Then again she use to worry about him more than a partner should like he worried about her. Maybe also Abs reaction to his duh it's a no brainer on if he would or wouldn't marry Ziva, of course he would. Her eyes had lit up an indication that she was going to try playing match maker in the near future. He wouldn't mind if Ziva actually returned the feelings. He had the picture in his head, the house, the dog, the kid the spitting image of his mother, and of course his wife not a happy homemaker but a kick ass ninja. Ah, the American Dream.

**A/N: I liked this one. Wait till the next chapter...I haven't even thought up next chapter but I know it will involve more interaction between the two. =) Anyways hope you like this one, review and tell me if I should continue or fix this chapter. Tiva love!**


	3. Abby & McGee

Chapter 3:

Later that day as Abby sat on McGee's couch watching him type, the steady clack-clack of the typewriter lulling her into a calm state rather than the constant need to jitter about. "So McGee you think they'll ever get together?" she asked him causing him to pause mid sentence.

"I don't know DiNozzo is...and Ziva, well they've improved whatever it is they've had since she came back. Tony is a bit pig-headed," he immediately knew what she was talking about she had only asked the question a hundred times since they had went back to normal, and a hundred more since today because of the game. If they hadn't been having drinks and watching a late show Abby wouldn't be so gung-ho about the idea of the two actually getting together.

"Timmy," she whined, "if they don't get together and get over themselves soon I'll burst. We need to come up with a plan of action."

"What?! No, Abs it's there business," he turned to look at her incredulously.

"McGee, we have to," she whimpered jutting her lip out like an indignant child.

"We don't have to do anything. If _you _want to do this _you'll _do it on your on," he replied pointedly emphasizing the part where he wanted to be left out of it. If Tony ever found out, or for that matter Ziva, that he helped in anyway he shivered at the thought.

Giving him her best lost puppy dog face she spoke in a soft voice, "But I can't do it without you." For extra effect she made her lip and voice tremble as she said, "Please, McGee." How could he say no now she had him practically wrapped around her little finger firmly in place. He nodded and this caused her to jump out of her seat and rush to his side, "Ok, so get this down."

"This is stupid. That's all I'm gonna say before we start," he states before putting away his typewriter and walking over to his computer. Opening a notepad window waiting for her to start giving him the plan. "Abs?"

"We need a deadline for this. We'll give ourselves the weekend to get ready, and after the weekend we initiate the plan. Ok, Team Scuito get cracking."

"Wait, Team Scuito?"

"Yes, McGee we need a name for our team for operation Get Tony and Ziva together. Or T.A.Z for short, it's brilliant because we can talk about it in front of them and they'll think we're talking about the cartoon character. Taz." Abby put her arms around McGee and wrote the title and below Team Scuito. "McGee we need drinks and some music. I'll get the drinks and the music you work on the operation."

"Abs this your idea why don't," she was nowhere to be seen so McGee grumbled to himself, "Good thing I love you or else I would-" A earsplitting sound erupted from behind him, where a goth stood with a bottle of tequila. "Abs I have neighbors," he yelled out to her not sure she heard.

"You would what McGee?"

"I would....so this impossible mission on my own. So I was thinking," he went on like she hadn't given him a death glare, "We'd do it in parts, monday through friday something for each day. We'll have to speak in tech talk too. So the boss won't understand." Abby gave him a look that looked as if it meant your still in trouble.

"Good thinking Timmy. Even if he's magic, his powers can never decipher, you genius." This caused a wide grin to spread across Tims face. A shot glass was shoved into his face, "Here's to you, McGenius." She threw her back her head letting the amber liquid slide down her throat, she made a funny 'I just ate something sour' face and started urging Tim to follow suit.

"Okay, Monday...

**A/N: Okay so I couldn't really come up with more from the Abby/McGee dynamo. So it's short. Next Chapter I did was going to be apart of this chapter but I split it up. Just tell me if you hate it or like it or what you want changed or added. **


	4. Are we Good?

Chapter 4:

At that exact same time just a few miles away Tony stood on the front step of Ziva's new apartment. A pizza box tucked under one arm and a movie clutched in the opposite hand. He didn't even call a head and she probably didn't want to put up with his crap, before he could decide to run off the door swung open to reveal Ziva David. A questioning look on her face, "Tony? Did we have plans?" He gulped as she stood there in warm ups and a tee that she somehow made look sexy. She waved her hand in front of his face, "Tony?"

"Ziva, how'd you know I was out here? I didn't even knock," a second after it left his mouth he shook his head, "Nevermind, almost forgot you were a ninja what with you becoming an agent. Pizza? Movie?" She wore a grin now, at his antics making room for him to come in.

"I really need to study," she said in a pretend annoyed voice.

"Aw, come on Zee. You'll miss out on a great movie. Ya know it was adapted from a play, directed by H.C. Potter." Tony really didn't know why he picked the movie he hadn't seen it in awhile and he just remembered a little of the facts like, "James Cagney's in it."

"Ok, you put it on and I'll get us some drinks." As soon as she was out of sight he set down the pizza and rushed to the dvd player. "So what is this movie?" she called out from the kitchen.

"Time of Your Life. I kind of forgot the plot though," he responded embarrassedly. She walked in with a mock disbelieving face on and two opened beers. "Whatever, Ziva. I haven't seen it in a while." She set them down on on her coffee table next to the opened box of pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza.

"This from a man who can quote any line from any movie. Anthony DiNozzo are you feeling well?" She asked taking a sip of her cold beer.

"Ha, ha, Ziva. Just sit and enjoy the pizza and entertainment." He let his weight fall on to the sofa very close to where she sat, hitting the play button the black and white movie began. 'Come in and be your self. Nick' was the quote that began the movie. That's how he felt when he was with her being himself. She took a piece of his favorite pizza handing it to him taking a piece for herself. "Thanks." He put his unoccupied arm around her shoulders and began to think like the mature person her was becoming. Heck, he should have been thinking of only sex like the man he was but since Jeanne he had changed his life goals. Maybe he wanted to sit here with his special lady watching a movie or just sitting there. The marriage question popped up into the story like they did in all old movies, because it was improper to be in a tryst with a man and not be married. Suddenly he could feel her there sitting so close but yet as if he could never actually touch her. He kept flicking his eyes between the movie and her.

Halfway through the movie Ziva noticed he wasn't paying much attention to the movie for one thing every so often she'd catch his eyes drift to her then back to the screen through her peripherals. Maybe he was thinking about their relationship as friends. Men and women were never just friends in the movies like this one, one guy in the movie really wanted to marry the woman but neither was certain that they deserved each other while another kept calling random women up and falling in love with their voice but never once did they just want to be friends. It was probably a coincidence that they were watching this movie when earlier that day Abby had made her play that inane game. But she didn't believe in coincidences much like Gibbs taught them to be.

"Did you know," she asked startling Tony from his own thoughts. He straightened out as much as he could with his arm still around her.

"Huh," was his only response.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About the game Abby made me play at lunch." He shook his head even though he knew exactly what she was talking about, and she knew it. "Well," she carried on, "It is called Married, Nail, Kill."

"Ha, Zee I think you mean marry, screw, cliff."

"And I thought you didn't know the game we played."

"Yeah, well."

"Yeah, well you should not lie to me if you know what is good for you. Did you two play?" she asked staring up into his face gauging his response.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked noticing a smile grow on his face before nodding. "All right, I'll go first. Katherine Heigl, Julia Roberts, and Reese Witherspoon."

"Well, I'd marry Reese, screw Julia, cliff Katherine. Gerard Butler, Hugh Grant, and Tom Cruz. You know them right?"

"Yes. Marry Gerard, screw Hugh," he laughed childishly at that part after glaring at him she went on, "and cliff Tom. You are such a child."

"You said screw you, I had no idea Ziva," he said holding his right arm over his heart.

"Let us not play this game, anymore." She stood up quickly moving to dispose of the empty box of pizza. "The movie was very good."

"Who did Abs pick for you?" She looked at him confusedly. "What choices did you get?"

"Why do you ask?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she started off with George Clooney, Brad Pitt, and Matt Damon."

"Then who?" he pushed for the answer.

"Well, you and McGee, and Palmer," she said quickly taking their empty bottles to the kitchen.

"She asked me the same some what question but the women agents you, Jardine, and Kensey from the LA office. I said I'd marry you, screw Kensey because I remember that comment you said about a full body condom and because of that I cliffed Jardine. What was your answer?"

"I said I'd marry you too. Cliff Palmer and screw McGee," she laughed at the silliness of the game. Tony joined in at how serious he had taken it, before he wouldn't have been so foolish. "I think Abby may have gotten an idea in her head," she said after a while.

"I think your right. Question is, is her idea right."

"And what exactly is her idea?" she asked anticipating the answer she wanted because that's what being American was about the hope.

"That we are good together, do you think?" He'd followed her to the kitchen and now stood before her hands on her arms. Her eyes boring into his her response was a full on kiss.

**A/N: Okay maybe I like this chapter the bestest. Do you like it? Hate it? Want to change it up? Tell me in a review. I know what I'm going to do next chapter, I've had the idea since I began the story. =)**


	5. Monday Plan

Chapter 5:

Monday was here and Abby sat on McGee's desk whispering conspiratorially with him. "McGee, I was thinking we could call them Tiva after they get together cause TAZ is before and Tiva is for after." McGee rolled his eyes and looked around Abby to survey the area before he replied to her. "Abs, can you not worry about what to call them and start worrying about executing the plan." They had arrived four hours prior to any actual human should for work to set up for mondays plan. It involved putting a few things that could get them fired, but McGee was more afraid of Abby's forensic abilities than anything either Vance or Gibbs could do.

"Okay, step one on the five step monday list put the out of order sign on the elevator doors on each level to keep others from getting trapped in the same elevator they usually take."

"Check. Step two, put in maintenance work hours to fix it for a few hours after the work day starts," McGee continued, "Check."

"Step three, make alibis for ourselves just in case. Check. We are going to be out to lunch, but close enough to initiate the plan." He stood pecked her on the cheek and grabbed his bag filled with his work thing as well as the equipment to remotely halt the elevator. They had at least a two hour window set by the fact it was the time Ziva usually arrived at work, "McGee call Tony tell him he needs to be in by six." Tim took out his iphone checked the camera's outside the elevator entrance then he did what he was told. He still didn't want to be doing what he was but it made her happy, and her happy meant he was happy. He had to actually put his foot down on the whole bugging of the elevator, his explanation quite simple no one wants big brother watching their private moments, plus the whole voyeuristic thing was kinda creepy and with Ziva's mossad assassin senses - to which she said '_she's NCIS now MaGee_' and he replied '_she still has the senses even if she is NCIS_' to which he was Abby punched in the shoulder - she would find them within seconds of the entrapment and go straight to them and Tim wasn't a very good liar. On the fifth ring it went to voicemail, 'This is DiNozzo sorry I couldn't get to the phone leave a message and I will be sure to call...beep!' Tim rolled his eyes as he climbed into the passenger side seat of Abby's hearse then pressed redial.

_Briiiing! Briiiiing!_ The damned phone was ringing again but Tony felt no reason to be up at this ungodly hour unless it was to go on another romp with his lovely new girlfriend Ziva David. He felt her moan into his side and nuzzle her face in his chest before groggily saying, "Get the damned phone Tony, I'm going for a run," before he could reply she rolled all the way out of the bed landing in a crouch. He groaned he couldn't be expected to be functional at this time just as he began to lumber about with his out stretched arm a small smooth object was pressed into his hand. His eyes opening to reveal a very naked Ziva standing above him their hands connected through his phone. A grin spread across his face as he pulled her into him giving her a passionate kiss which he broke to say, "Love you." And he meant it it felt great to actually say the words and actually mean them and know he meant them. Then he flipped open the phone, "DiNozzo."

She stayed a top him watching him with a tender look, she really wanted to go for her run she had liked getting back into her old routine once she'd gotten back but she really just wanted to bask in her new found relationship. Now, if she wanted she could slither up to him and plant several kisses along his neck as she was doing at the moment. It wasn't long after she practically threw herself at him that they had heated it up in the bedroom and after which they talked about how they wanted their relationship to go. Every so often during the weekend Tony would squeeze her and breath her scent in as if she were about to disappear, Ziva of course wanting to assure him as well as be playful squeezed him harder and sniffed at him. She learned his scent was that of sweat mixed in with the sweet scent of his cologne, shampoo, and after shave. From Tony's side of the phone conversation she deducted that he was to be in an hour her usual time to go in. With the last goodbye Tony snapped the cell shut and tossed it across the room.

"I think that McGee and Abs are up to something."

"Why do you say that?" she said her hot breath on his ear, for she was trailing kisses up and down his neck. Flipping them over he began to reciprocate the action. Before she could lose herself in the feeling she took his face in her hands and made him stare at her. "Why would Abs and McGee be up to something?"

"Well," he said using all his strength to plant a kiss but she was inhumanly strong, with a sigh he carried on with his thought, "McGee knows I don't come in to work on time, and there is no real reason to make me come in so early. Except to see you but now I get to see you, and your mine and I'm yours." She had to smile at the declaration of him being hers. "What?"

"Your _mine_. So hows this getting you in early a plot to do something?"

"Oh, cause usually I don't hear in the background the noise Abs calls music when I'm talking to, uh, Tim. I think Abs has recruited him into her little fantasy world."

"It is not fantasy if we are already together just makes her right. I think we should, how do you say, play them like a skittle."

"Play them like a fiddle," he laughed finally breaking free of her hands he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Hm, so Ziva David wants to play a little game with the schemers. I'll buy that, so what did you have in mind."

"We go along as if this never happened in front of them."

"I vote yes," he said quickly before they were overturned by Ziva, "Oh, yes how could I forget you like the top."

One hour later...

Timmy was keeping watch on the cameras from a nook at a coffee spot, while Abby sipped on her Caf-Pow! and shattered on about a band he just had to listen to. "Okay, Abs how are we taking the Out-of-order sign off the elevator," he'd spent all this time thinking about the technical stuff and he'd forgotten the major detail of how they were going to get into the elevator.

"Don't worry Jimmy will take care of it." Of course she'd have recruited more than one he thought jealously thinking it was a special thing just for the two of them. "Aw, Timmy don't worry your my partner in crime. Jimmy is just helping in our endeavor. Oh, lookie Ziva just got here, and look Tony was just a minute behind. They're so on the same wave length."

"Abs we had to call Tony to come in this early."

"McGee let me have my moments." He just shrugged and turned back to the screen with the elevator doors on it where Jimmy could be seen removing the sign and walking a ways away to hide. Show time! Tim thought as the pair could be seen walking to the elevator in a conversation that made Ziva roll her eyes.

Still not knowing the plan they walked into the elevator, business as usual. Sexual tension firmly in place, except this time when they could they'd take it further than teasing. "Come on Zeev, just one little kiss to hold me over," he asked for the tenth time since they had arrived at work. The elevator started to climb up the floors when Ziva answered, "No, Tony I thought we agreed to not have it in the work place. Not only would Abby find out, but Gibbs would find out when Abby explodes from her excitement."

"Okay, then. Hm, let's come up with stories for what we did this weekend."

"You mean you. I never announce what I did during the weekend, Mr. Bigmouth." Tony grumbled under his breath, "Course you'd get that one right." To console him Ziva reached over to the elevator emergency switch to shut it off, though before she could touch it the lights went out and the elevator came to a complete stop in between floors.

"I knew all those Gibbs meetings were going to break the elevator one of these days."

Just a block away sat McGee and Abs grinning like mad at each other, well at least Abby was. "Come on let's go in before there's any suspicion."

Back in the elevator, "Ha, I know what this is Zee-vah! Abby's work her McGeek are the only ones who can do this."

"What makes you say that? I thought it was Gibbs meetings that broke it." He stepped closer to her because she had kept her distance before. Putting her hands on his chest smoothing out any wrinkles on his shirt front, she waited for him to elaborate. She loved that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other now they didn't have to hold their breaths around each other. Though Tony's still hitched when she got even closer.

"Well, Ziva yeah. Uh, depending on how long he's been doing it it should have broken down a long time ago," he explained letting his face get closer to hers, "So taking that into mind, sweet cheeks, this all has to be apart of Abby's plan. And why," he punctuated the rest of the sentence with a kiss, "should...we...not...take advantage...of the situation..."

**A/N: Love this chapter cause their together in it and eludes to extra curricular activities. Sorry if you want some sort of x-rated description but I thought you might want to fill in the blanks the way you want. Love when you review especially if it involves criticism. =D**


	6. Gifts & Surprises

Chapter 6:

Tony had so far loved how the week played out McGee and Abby had given them every opportunity to define and redefine their new and very heated relationship. First on monday spending most of the day stuck in the elevator would have annoyed the hell out of Tony and Ziva, that was of course if they'd not admitted to each other their feelings. Don't take it the wrong way after several makeout sessions they'd also calmed down to just talking, not really knowing when the elevator would jump back to life. They talked and talked. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday they talked, talked about anything really. She'd opened up about Somalia some more, and she told him her plans for her future. How when she'd seen Mike Franks daughter-in-law and granddaughter live a whole new life it'd been similar to what she wanted. A husband, a kid, the american dream. Of course she expected he wanted to run, like he used to from commitments, but she was right the man he'd become needed a woman to keep him in line.

Tony walked into the office a smile on his lips and a spring in his step. They had been pretended to fight and annoy each other but late nights made up for the act. You could practically see the disappointment in Abs eyes, she'd had a big smile when they'd finally made it out of the elevator both of their clothes ruffled and mussed hair. Clearly thinking they had a heavy make out session-which did in fact happen- till Ziva tripped Tony laughing while he'd growled and grumbled about never leaving him in an enclosed place with a crazy women again. Tuesday was not at all different from other days, McGee got out of having to go with them anywhere claiming an inner ear thing. Which meant when they got a case that day they were partnered more often and were alone in observation whilst Gibbs interrogated the perp. They loved closeness even if they could not show it. By Wednesday they had a rhythm in their arguments and disagreements.

Today was Thursday and with a spring in his step he quickly put his things away and walked over to her desk rooting around while he was secretly putting something in it. "Tony? What are you doing here so early?" It was McGee.

"Nun-ya."

"Nun-ya?"

"Yeah, as in none of your business." Tony said, finally coming to a locked drawer, which didn't exactly hinder him as he swiped a paper clip from her desk-which she probably killed someone with, someone who possibly could have been shuffling through her belongings, he began to pick the lock.

"She'll kill you if she finds you doing that," McGee stage whispered while he put his things away. Tony just chuckled. "Tony," he said nervously looking around the bullpen to make sure neither Gibbs or Ziva were walking in at the moment. It was 05:45 in the AM and usually Ziva was here around six it baffled the junior agent as to why Tony was here so early. It was true he hadn't rooted through anyones desk in a while, but maybe it was because he had improved since the last time.

"Relax, McWorry. I'm done, hold on why would you be worried if I was caught or not," he laughed, walking over to his desk to turn on his computer. McGee visibly gulped backing now to his own desk, shaking his head profusely, opening and closing his mouth. "What the McCat got your McTongue?"

"No, it's just, uh, uh, I don't it was just a reflex. Yeah, that's it."

"What is it, McGee?" Ziva asked from the bullpen's entrance, an eyebrow quirked in a questioning look meant for Tony. His response a shrug.

"I don't know. I'm hitting the head if anyone needs me."

"McGee?"

"Eh, I'm going to go see Abs about something," he said bolting for the back elevator. Ziva was a little suspicious of this act, but she carried on to her own desk doing her daily ritual of settling in for work. When she'd awoken Tony had gone a note in his place. It was unsettling that he'd done it but she trusted that he wouldn't try and break her heart.

"Where are those two at?" Gibbs pulled her from her thoughts he sat behind his desk sipping a cup of extremely hot coffee. She shrugged, "Tim is with Abby, and Tony is in the Mens room." He harrumphed and stood back up, he felt that Abby and McGee were spending too much time together, "Going to the lab."

She chuckled at the thought of Gibbs finding Tim and Abby in a tryst, turning back to her own desk she spotted in the corner of her eye scratches a sign that someone had picked her drawer's lock. Pulling it out to see what was missing she finds a long box tied in a sea green ribbon. Delicately she took it her hand and tugged on the end of the ribbon, slowly opening it up to reveal a necklace. Not only a necklace, but a star of David pendant on a necklace. A crisp note with a hint of Tony's scrawl on the inside of it. Opening it she read the following:

"_Dear Ziva-Love of my life,_

_ I noticed you lost your other one. I know you are trying to start over anew and put behind the past events. This is just to keep you from forgetting entirely the good parts of your past._

_-Love your Devilishly Hansome Lover, A. DiNozzo."_

She smiled wiping away a lone tear that escaped. She stood quickly throwing the box back into the drawer and shutting it necklace in one hand and note in the other. Striding for the Mens room, where she found him washing his hands slowly. That man who never washed his hands spotted her and left quickly rolling his eyes. "You know this is a mens room, right Zee." Something fluttered through her at his smile and eyes met her. After checking if there was no one else in the toilets she quickly locked the door. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, but..." she said slowly a sad look on her face that caused a panic stricken one to come over his. She saw him visibly gulp, playfully pouting her lower lip jutted out. "I can't put on by myself."

"Zee don't do that to me," he whined taking the necklace and fastening it securely, placing a small kiss on her neck. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I love it, Tony. It came from your heart, no?" she played with the star a little leaning into his embrace as they were now facing each other. She loved how easy it was to fall into this relationship. He just nodded and cleared his throat, "You are not going to cry are you?"

"No," he laughed, "I'm just really glad I have you back safe and sound." He kissed the top of her head then at a try to lighten the mood, "So how long before they come looking for us?" He rubbed his hands up and down her body. Which was greeted with a light punch from Ziva.

"No, Tony," she stated with a smirk as she stepped away from him, "Let us go, we-"

"Ziva just a contraction, please."

She took in a deep breath before she said, "Tony let me talk the way I want to." It had been the subject of their fake fights, and she knew he just liked bringing it up. Of course it annoyed her but he always did it since she'd first come to America to take the liaison position. She moved her hand a little to make him think she was itching to make some bodily harm to him.

"Ok, sweetcheeks," he submitted easily not wanting to start a real fight, "Love you, and all your...foreign-ness." She chuckled at his quick apology. He kissed her quickly then stepped around her to exit a grin on his face which faltered, a little from her pinching his butt and a little from Gibbs standing there glaring. "Boss," he squeaked.

"DiNozzo, why'd you lock the door to the Mens room?"

"I didn't. I mean I...uh, Ziva help."

"Tony, just tell him the truth."

"And that would be?" Gibbs gruffly asked though there seemed to be a twinkle in his eye.

"See boss me and Ziva. Well, we, uh, uh, we're kinda sorta dating."

"Kinda, sorta, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in his gruff voice his line of a mouth threatening to turn into a grin. Tony missing it as he was mesmerized by the icy blue stare.

"Um, we haven't actually went out on a date. We had pizza and a movie at my place a couple times but-" he was cut off by Gibbs putting his hand up making Tony flinch.

"Just go meet Tim downstairs he's getting the truck," he punctuated this with a sharp smack to the back of his head as Tony rushed by him. Ziva stood there nervously Gibbs stare boring in to her own. "Ziver, is this true?"

Her stomach flipped and knotted and turned and did all things possible when one had a very bad feeling. She slowly nodded her head. "Yes, it is true."

"Well, finally DiNozzo has his head on the right way. Come on, we got a case." She felt marginally better so she was taken by surprise when she felt one of Gibbs hands meet the backside of her head.

**A/N: Err...so sorry for taking so long to update. I had it all typed up last week but hah I kept forgetting to update. Do I keep going or what guys? =)**


	7. Happy Endings

Chapter 7:

Ziva lay in the warm embrace of her lover smiling and playing with his chest hair. It had been one glorious month of loving and cherishing each other and no one the wiser, except for Gibbs who had kept quiet about it. Every now and then when they would have their moments during a case, like they used to, he'd sneak in like he only could and slapped them upside the back of their heads smirk at them and say 'Stop grab-assing and get back to work.' She also suspected the old doctor to know, but it was as if they had been waiting for it to happen and that they were very glad it did.

A game. That's all it took for them to finally be together, games they'd always played but it only took time for them to finally be ready for each other and let their inner voice be known. Tony snuffled in his sleep, Ziva smirked. "My little furry bear are you having a good dream or a bad dream?" He was awake she knew though he may call it her ninja sense it was only common sense, as his breathing had changed. "Hm, I bet it is a good dream," she said as she kissed his lips, dropping her voice lower, "A very good dream." She was taken by surprise as he flipped her on her back and started tickling her. She was reduced to fits of giggles in no time at all. "Ton-ee, stop it," she was barely able to gasp.

He shook his head as he said, "No, my little foreign goddess. Now that I have the upper hand why should I give it-" He was left yelping as she had gotten a hand free to flip them over and have him pinned.

"Now, who has the upper had my-" was all she was able to say before he broke free planting a kiss on her lips.

"Marry me," he said as he pulled away.

Ziva was taken by surprise, "Tony, I..." It left her speechless, she could barely believe it was real. It wasn't as if she could make the decision as quickly, even if it was what she wanted. Tony lifted his hand to her cheek and began to caress her lips. As if he were awaiting her answer instead of prompting her to hurry her mind. "It will make Abby angry to know she didn't know about us until we were engaged," she said with a smile, deciding it was definitely the right thing to accept his proposal. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as sat up so that she sat in his lap.

"I love you," Tony breathed between kisses.

Tony couldn't really believe he was moving so fast with Ziva, he knew he loved her. He knew she was the one but it was like they'd been together all along and taking this step would make it even more real and final. Ziva had agreed and that was the only obstacle besides having to announce it to their friends. They decided to do it subtly, so subtly that the others would realize they'd announced their engagement. At the moment they were on the verge of looking for a place together. Okay, so it had been at least two weeks since his spontaneous proposal and they already had a place picked out. They were only going through the motions they'd need to to get the place. In their spare time they were planning the announcement. It had a little to do with actually coming out and saying it and a lot to do with the game that had gotten them to this point.

"Hey Abs," Tony called into the lab as he rushed in a Caf-Pow! in hand. At first he thought it was empty, because well the music was off. Then he walked through the sliding doors where she and Mcgee were whispering conspiratorially. He caught a few words like _Tony and Ziva aka TAZ _and _The Plan. _Tony shook his head with a smile they would so be disappointed to know they'd hid it from them. "There you guys are, been looking everywhere for you probilious," he boomed into their conjoined ears startling them.

"Tony, you should never sneak up on me like that," she said menacingly, with a glint in her eye and smile on her lips. Tony blanched, his response was to thrust the Caf-Pow! at her. "Much better, thank you." As she sipped McGee gave Tony an exasperated look.

"No, problem Abs. So what were you guys talking about? I heard there was a plan," the pairs eyes widened. An elbow into McGee's side got him talking.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Who said I was looking for you?" Tony asked incredulously.

"You did, DiNozzo."

"Hmm, no. I guess you misunderstood me. _Ziva_ the other probie is looking for you."

"What for?" Tony shrugged his shoulders causing McGee to groan. "I better go see."

Abs turned her music back on and left the room completely ignoring Tony's presence. "Abs did I do something wrong?" Tony asked scrunching his brow in thought as he tried to remember if he'd blew off any concert she'd invited him to. No, he wouldn't have done that to her. "Abs?" Still she hadn't said anything to him. With a smile he started to retreat his next words tossed out of his mouth, "I guess you would want to eat dinner with me and Zee. She was so looking forward to it."

"Eeep! Did you just say _'me and Zee' _? I am so there."

"Okay, it's gonna be at her place, now I gotta go invite Palmer and Ducky."

Ziva stood slicing and dicing in her kitchen and Tony was setting the table for seven. The first to arrive was Gibbs with a bottle of bourbon. He looked at the happy couple and smiled. He busied himself in the kitchen with Ziva. The next to arrive was of course McGee and Abs lately they had been joined at the hip, or as Tony put it at the lips. Of course this confused Ziva and she had to ask if she hadn't gotten it right, and Tony nodded and added, "Hun, it was a play on words. Lips, hips. Sounds the same, and it also is making fun of the lovebirds." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Tony was a childish fool at times, but not all the time. It meant of course he was her fool. She held her hand out to examine the shiny new engagement ring.

"Purty," Gibbs complimented.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

"So, when did he propose?"he asked quietly, as Abs and McGee were in the living room setting up the entertainment. Tony had asked them to, he wanted to watch a movie or two.

"Uh, two weeks ago."

"Ah, I'm happy for you both." Ducky arrived shortly with Palmer in tow just moments before the food was ready. So far the others had not yet noticed her ring. Though by the looks the elder gentlemen were sharing at the moment Ducky had spotted it.

After dinner and lots of small talk the group sat waiting for Tim to set the movie. Abby had been disappointed that Ziva and Tony weren't acting like a couple, but like they usually did around each other. That is until they picked side by side seats, his arm draped over her shoulders. "So you guys are together," Abby stated, looking at the two sideways from where she sat directly next to Tony. They just looked at her and smiled. "Eeep!" she squealed, "This is so brilliant, when?"

"Let's play a game, Abs," diverted Tony.

"Okay."

"I'll go first," Tony prompted turning to Abby, "McGee, Mel Gibson, and hmm, Jack Black." He laughed a little because he had forgot to prepare, and this was from the top of his head. "Marry one, screw one, cliff one. Go!"

"Marry McGee, screw Jack, cliff Mel."

"My turn, Tony," Ziva said excitedly, "Me, the coffee shop girl, and Eva Longoria."

"Hmm, this is a hard one," Tony stated with a deep in thought face, which was answered with a smack to his chest. He smiled at this and looked around the room. The room filled with his friends and really they were all like family. Gibbs the kick ass dad, Ducky the eccentric uncle/ grandfather figure, Abby his sister, McGee the little brother, and Palmer the weird cousin. Though now that he thought of it Abby could be his sister and McGee could be brother-in-law, the other way would be weird since they were sort of dating. "Well, miss impatient I'd marry you and cliff the other two."

"That's not how it goes," piped up Palmer. He got glare from almost everyone except McGee and Abby. He gulped, "Oh, well...I..guess..thats-"

"Shut it Palmer," Abby shouted her hand up, "Did you just like propose to Ziva?"

"No, I proposed to her two weeks ago. We're announcing it to you now. In this game that you told us about."

"Yes, it is what got us thinking. On the right rack."

"Track, ack! What was that for?"

"Do not correct me, love."

"Yes, dear."

Gibbs started to laugh, his eyes a glow. Soon the whole room had joined.

**A/N: So yeah, this is the end of the story. I kept on trying to figure out what to do and then I was like, Eureka! It's been good my first story around, I got's more to come and maybe a little better. =D Hope you liked it. **


End file.
